


Forgetting The Past.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gals being pals, Guilt, Misandry, Some Joker-Bashing, attempted redemption, from Ivy of course, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Now with Ivy, Harley tries her hand at some form of redemption.





	

A lot of people wouldn’t believe this about me, but I was never meant to become this.  I was Doctor Harleen Francis Quinzel, and through a series of horrid events, I was reduced to nothing more than a toy, a pet for the Joker.

 

I did some horrible things for him, things that still keep me up at night, wracked with guilt.  I guess that’s love, though.  It makes you sick.

 

Ever since my new girlfriend Poison Ivy convinced me to leave Mistah J, I’ve been trying to make up for my deeds, knowing that I’ll never truly be able to, but at least I attempted.

 

“Harl…” Ivy sighed, resting her cheek against my shoulder, “You don’t have to do this.  You’ve got nothing to prove.”

  
I snapped, “Maybe not to  _ you.”  _ she flinched, and I immediately regretted it, “I’m sorry.  It’s just… I can’t keep livin’ with what I’ve done without doin’ somethin’ to make up fer it.”

 

“I understand, darling.” she pinched my chin and pulled me down for a chaste, but passionate kiss.

 

Ivy’s kisses were different to Mistah J’s, they were softer, gentler.  She wasn’t trying to own me or control me, her love was reciprocal, she actually cared for me more than him.  She tasted of what I’d imagine roses to taste like, and smelled of them too, beautiful.

 

When we broke away, we spent a moment gazing into each other’s eyes breathlessly before we turned back, still snuggled together.  I shuffled on the rooftop we were hiding out on.

 

“So what’s the plan, Harls?” Ivy asked, her voice hushed.

 

I replied, “I guess we do what Batman does, hide out until we find somethin’.”

 

“Well, it’s Gotham City, so ‘something’ might happen.” Ivy stated.

 

I smiled, “Thanks for bein’ here, Red.”

 

“Always.” she said, and it sounded like a promise.

 

Suddenly, someone cut across the path of road in front of us, running as fast as their legs could take them.  I narrowed my eyes; it was a teenage girl from what I could see.  Stalking behind them was a man with a sharp object, one I recognised as a knife.

 

Immediately, we sprung into action, and I picked up my oversized mallet before sliding down the fire escape and landing on the ground with thuds.  We walked up to the altercation.

 

“Is there a problem?” I asked.

 

The attacker turned to me and grinned smugly, “Well, hello ladies!”

 

“Answer the question.” I demanded.

 

He rolled his eyes, “Fine.  She owes me money for smokes.”

 

“So you threaten to  _ stab  _ her?” Ivy arched an eyebrow, “You men are so pathetic.”

 

He seemed offended by that and gripped the knife harder, “Excuse me?”

 

“Aw…” Ivy pouted, cupping his cheek, “Did I wound your pride, baby?” she released his face and laughed.

 

He grit his teeth together, and before he could attempt to hurt Ivy, I smacked him across the face with my mallet, knocking him clean out.  Seeing him lie unconscious on the ground, I knew I could’ve ended him then and there but that’dve only made things worse.

 

I dragged his body over to the fire escape and took some handcuffs out of my back pocket before cuffing him to the escape.

 

His victim ran over and hugged me, squealing,  _ “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” _

 

“S’alright.” I smiled, ruffling her hair.

 

Meanwhile, Ivy scribbled down a note before stuffing it into the attacker’s pocket, then walked over, “Just a little analysis of the situation so the police know what to do.”

 

“Run off home, now.” I told the girl, who nodded, then did so.

 

Ivy wrapped an arm around me, “Well?  How did that feel?”

 

“It felt…  _ good.”  _ I replied, “Like I was something more than just Mistah J’s sidekick.”

 

She rested her head on my shoulder, “Well, Harl, you are more.”

 

“I couldn’tve done it without you, Red.” I said thankfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate, this is my first fic of these two.


End file.
